Leave me alone
by lederra
Summary: Brian tries to rebuild his life following his release from Lompoc. There are those intent on 'punishing' him still but someone comes back to save him. This is a reposting and revamping of the original story I had on this site. Due to nature of story if under 18 DO NOT READ. WARNING: Adult themes including violence, SLASH, Non Con, Strong Language and Torture, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Leave Me Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fast and Furious, they are the property of their creator.

A/N: This is a reposting of the original story because it was deleted because it apparently went against the rules of the site. So this version of it will not have any sex scenes in it. Or at least not as detailed as the original one had and I will try to keep as much of the original story in it as I can.

Summary: Brian tries to rebuild his life following his release from Lompoc after he handed Torretto his keys at the end of the first film and let him go but the police and others are not finished 'punishing' him yet. However someone comes back to save him.

**WARNING: This going to have some adult themes running through it along with some strong language. If you are under 18 DO NOT READ. NON CON, VIOLENCE, SUICIDE ATTEMPT, SLASH!**

* * *

It was the end of a long day as Brian wearily walked up the stairs of the cheap hotel he was staying in following his release from Lompoc. He had been sent there when he had given Torretto, his 'mark' his keys and allowed him to escape. To say that the police and FBI were unhappy about what he had done was an understatement, he had been fired from the police and sentenced to 18 months in Lompoc for aiding and abetting a fugitive.

Brian grimaced as he walked up the three flights of stairs to the small bedsit type room that he had managed to rent following his release, for $20 dollars a day he had a roof over his head. Although it was not much of a roof, if a place could be considered a slum, then this hotel was definetly one. There was mould growing up the walls in the corners and along some of the skirting boards where the present owners could not be bothered to sort out the damp that was everywhere in the place and wallpaper could be seen peeling from the walls in the few places that was still papered, most of the walls were a vomit coloured green. The stairs creaked with every foot that stepped on them and a few of them had holes in them where the boards were missing, Brian got to the landing where his room was and had to step over two wino's asleep in the hallway and other degenerates who Brian would of, when he had still been a cop would have moved on but now he let them stay and sleep, eventually getting to his own room and opening the door. The whole hallway stank of cheap booze and piss.

The room was sparse, the only furniture was a single bed in the corner of the room and a chesterdrawers opposite it just under the window. There was a small alcove that held a sink that Bian used for washing himself and the odd dish or mug he had. The walls were pinted with the same vomit green coloured paint as the rest of the hotel and there was mould growing on the walls.

The window that led to the metal stairs that ran down the outside of the building would only open halfway due to the window frame being bowed and Brian hoped that the hotel never caught fire because he knew he would probaly die in it. A part of him longed for it, he wanted to die and had done so since since the first night in Lompoc when he had to fight off his cell mate who thought Brian would make a good bitch. During his time in prison, Brian had got into more than a few fights, protecting his dignity and his ass.

The other inmates had hated Brian, to them he was a pig even though he was a convicted one and they had made the eighteen months that Brian had been inside absolute pure hell for him and the guards had encouraged it, often turning away and looking the other way when ever Brian was attacked. He had been lucky though in one way after the fight with his cell mate, some of the other inmates had made attempts to rape Brian but they were thwarted at every attempt. The Aryan Brotherhood had for some reason, unbeknown to Brian at the time had gone out of their way to protect Brian from the indignity of becoming someones bitch. The beatings they had allowed but not the other, Brian had been pretty relieved over that until the last night he was in Lompoc, since the other prisoners knew that Brian was going to be getting out soon, the beatings and fights had increased to the point that he could not go out of his cell without a guard so he was placed in solitary confinement for the last week of his incarceration. Brian had not minded because it meant that no one could get to him or so he had thought, on the very last night that he had spent in Lompoc, the Aryan Brotherhood had been allowed to enter his cell and they had got their payment for protecting him. The following morning Brian had walked with a stiff limp out of the hellhole that was known as Lompoc.

Brian stared around at what was now his home in despair, the rent was due and he had no means of paying it. He knew the sleazy manager would be coming for the money soon, banging on the door and threatening Brian with eviction. He was not the cocky confident guy that he had been before prison and the hell he had gone through in the last eighteen months, Lompoc had broken him especially what had been done to him that final night.

BANG BANG BANG!

Brian flinched as he heard loud banging on the door, he hesitantly went to open the door as the manager started shouting through it.

"O'CONNOR?...I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE...OPEN UP."

BANG BANG BANG!

"O'CONNOR, I'M NOT MESSING ABOUT...YOU OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL HAVE THE COPS EVICT YOU...MAYBE SOME OF YOUR OLD COLLEAGUES WILL GET YOU OUT...I'M SURE THEY WOULD LOVE TO THROW YOUR USELESS ASS DOWN THE STAIRS."

As Brian opened the door, the manager shoved the door forwards, knocking him backwards onto the floor by the bed. The sleazebag who ran the place smirked down at the man who appeared to be cowering on the floor by the flea pit that was a sorry excuse for a bed, he had wanted to see him on the floor at his feet right from the moment he had entered the hotel on the day of his release, He had known about Brian and where he had been for the last eighteen months from his cousin Vinny worked as a guard at Lompoc.

"Well have you got my money," he demanded of Brian.

He knew he didn't but he wanted to torment the guy. He liked the feeling of power he had over him, knowing that Brian was desperate and it was something that he planned to exploit. Brian who was still on the floor shook his head, staring at the ground in defeat. The sleazebag smirked gleefully.

"Well it looks like you are out of here then..." He paused for a moment watching Brian as he tried to control how he was feeling about being evicted. He could see the fear in the younger mans eyes and knew instinctively that persauding Brian to work for him was going to be no problem at all, well he did not think it would be.

"Of course O'Connor, there is one way that you could stay here. If you work for me, now I normally just have girls who work for me but you're pretty enough to be a girl and I do have certain clientel who would love to get their hands on you."

Brian looked at the sleazebag in horror, he knew what else the douchebag did. Some of the other rooms he rented out for $10 an hour to some of the local prostitutes many of whom worked for the guy who now stood over him. He continued to stare at the man for a few minutes before dropping his eyes to the ground again.

"Make your choice O'Connor...either work for me or you are out on the street."

* * *

A/N: What will Brian do? Find out in the next chapter. As I have stated this is a reposting of the original story and I will try and keep as much of the original story in it but obviously I have to change somethings to keep it from being deleted again. Please review and let me know what you think, whether you like this new version or even if you perferred the old one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Thankyou to my reviewers of the last chapter, it is much appreciated. As I pointed out to them I will try and have the whole of this story posted again within the next 2 weeks.

* * *

Brian laid on his side on the bed, his legs pulled up slightly and with his arms wrapped around his abdomen. He was in so much pain. The night before he had been 'used' first by three of the cliental and then by others that Richie (the sleazebag who managed the hotel), had told him about, a few nights ago when he had forced his way into his room demanding the rent.

When he had entered the room where they had been waiting for him, he had been shocked to discover they were all guards from Lompoc. Brian had agreed to work for Richie when he had been threatened with eviction from the hotel when he had been unable to pay his rent.

He did not want to do the work that had been offered to him but he was desperate and had no other option and so had consented. He hated himself for it, the fact that he had become what he had.

Nearly two years ago, he had been so confident that he could cope with prison and be unchanged by it but he had been changed by it, prison had broken him and so when Ritchie had banged on the door, telling him to get his ass up, he had clients to see, He had resigned himself to whatever was about to happen.

When he walked into the room that Richie had set aside for his special clients, he had been so shocked to see that all three men were guards from Lompoc. Upon seeing Brian they had all grinned sadistically, nudging each other and the leader, Vinny, had laughed as he noticed Brian enter the room.

"Hey, what's this?...Our entertainment for the night." he had smirked, slapping one of the other grinning men on the arm.

Looking at Brian again, he sneered, "I told you we would be meeting again, real soon didn't I O'Connor."

Brian remembered back to the prison as he had left on that day and Vinny slapping his hand down on Brian's shoulder, squeezing it as he left.

FLASHBACK

It was finally here, the day he was going to leave this hell hole. He was moving stiffly and was in more than a little pain after what had been done to him the night before. He had thought he was going to die when the four top dogs of the Aryan Brotherhood had forced their way into not only his cell but also his unwilling body. After the Aryan bastards had finished abusing him he had wanted to die, so bad.

Three of the guys had grabbed him while Ranson the top dog had stood laughing as Brian had tried to fight them off but it had been to no avail and it was not long before they had stripped him of his clothing. Holding him fast, Brian had struggled but it had been no good, he had screamed when Ranson took him.

The pain had been unbearable and Ranson had not cared that he hurt Brian. Finally he was inside the one 'bitch' he had wanted to fuck for the last eighteen months and tonight was his only chance and he was taking it and Brian as hard as he could. During the entire time Brian had screamed, his voice almost gone by the time Ranson had finished with him and he had then stood back laughing as the other three men did what he had just done. They had not been as rough as Ranson but enough to hurt him and by the time they had left, Brian had been almost unconscious.

The following morning when he had been about to pass through the final gate to freedom, Vinny had slapped him on the shoulder in what looked like to be a friendly goodbye, telling him that he would be seeing him again 'real soon' and he would do to Brian what had been done the night before. Vinny had been the guard that had let the Aryan animals into Brian's cell and he had then stood and watched with glee, through the window of the closed door as the Aryan's collected their 'payment'.

END FLASHBACK

So now Brian lay on his bed trying not to remember the humiliation of what had been done to him the night before. After he had entered the room, Vinny had ordered him to strip. Which had not taken long, since all Brian had on was a t-shirt, sweatpants and trainers. When he had got down to his boxers, Vinny told him to hold off removing them, he wanted to have a good grope through them before removing them himself.

He ordered Brian to stand in front of him, with his legs parted slightly and his hands on his head as Vinny ran his hands up his legs, tickling the inside of his thighs with his thumbs. He could feel Brian shiver as he did this and heard a slight whimper coming from the broken man in front of him.

He thought gleefully to himself. 'no this isn't a man but a broken toy, my toy.'

He enjoyed what he was doing to Brian and hearing him gasp in pain as he handled him so roughly before hooking his fingers into the waistband of Brian's boxers and yanking them down.

Brian had then been forced to kneel on all fours on the ground, he had heard the other two men laughing when Vinny had groped him, they had delighted in seeing his pain and discomfort but that was going to be nothing compared to what they were going to do to him.

One of them, he couldn't remember his name had pulled a dog's collar out of a brown paper bag and placed it around Brian's neck, notching it up as far as he could without choking Brian but tight enough to make it difficult for him to breath.

He had then pulled out of the bag a leash and attached it to a ring on the collar. Grinning he had stood up, grabbing the leash and saying, "Come on doggie, time for a walk."

Brian had forced to follow him around on his hands and knees. Vinny and the other guard laughing until Lenny, the other guy had decided that something was missing and he then pulled another item out of the bag that had been left on the floor. Brian had seen that it was a butt plug that had a small curly thing that looked like a tail attached to it and Lenny had forced the unlubed butt plug into Brian's ass making him yelp with pain as he did so.

He grinned sadistically when he heard Brian yelp, thinking it sounded like he was barking and told him to do it again. Brian at first had refused but a few sharp slaps to his backside had got him 'barking' for them. They had all laughed heartilly at the sound of their human 'dog' barking for them and Lenny had ordered Brian to wiggle his ass and shake his tail for them to show how happy he was being their dog.

They had continued to humiliate him until they got bored and the real reason they were there began. They had wanted to hurt Brian, they hated him because he was to them a 'dirty' cop who had disgraced his badge and the law and they thought his time in Lompoc had not been enough punishment for him.

To say they were sick individuals was an understatement and Brian was not the first ex con they had done this to. There had been others, they had been playing and enjoying this game for a very long time.

There was a medium sized crate in the room and they ordered Brian into it, they had plans for Brian that meant moving him to another location and they did not want him to know where they were going. Also the fear of being in the box and not knowing what would be done to him would make him compliant and easy to manage.

They had done this before with the others they had used in this way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Non Con, Violence and Strong language, etc.**

* * *

The roving strobe lights in the place were beginning to hurt Jensen's eyes, as they moved around the darkened room making it look more mysterious and forbidding. It was getting late and the organisers of tonights party had not yet arrived, he could feel the excitement in the place from the others gathered there.

They were getting excited about the new 'dog' they had been promised. He glanced over at a group of three men who were having fun with one of the older 'dogs' in the place, they had the guy in chains, that kept him in a knelt position on the floor while they whipped him.

He could see a sheen of sweat on the guys body and the pained expression in his eyes each time the lash of the whip connected with his back but he made no sound, the 'dog' had learned that these guys did not like it when he screamed, it just made his punishment worse.

The sound of a door opening at the other end of the building brought Jensen out of his reverie and he saw three guys walk in, two of them lugging a crate between them, setting it down in the middle of the room.

As the others in the room became aware of the crate in the centre of the room they all seemed to move as a single group towards it. The three newcomers watching them with delight as their patrons made their way over.

The one who walked in ahead of the other two who had been lugging the crate hopped up on to a raised platform and raised his hands for their attention.

A hush fell over the men while they waited for the crate to be opened and Jensen could feel the tension building in the room as they waited for their new pet to be revealed to them. He saw the guy on the platform raise a microphone to his mouth and then he heard him speaking.

"Gentlemen, so glad to see so many of you here tonight. As promised we have a new 'dog' for you to bid on, this one is a special one, a rare treat and a beauty also."

The other two guys now stepped forward with crowbars and pried the lid off the crate, a gasp arose from those closest to it and they could see a young guy curled up within the crate.

He was pulled from the crate and half dragged to the raised platform and hauled up on to it, there were coo's and gasp's from the watching predators, the guy was gorgeous.

He looked to be in his twenties with longish blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes that any of them had ever seen. The guy with the mike grabbed the newest edition to the club, the newest toy for them to play with by the back of his head and pulled him up so that all present could see this 'special' specimen.

"Now gentlemen, shall we start the bidding for who wants the pleasure of taking this beautiful new toy and making him his for the night...How much for this new whore and trust me gentlemen he is good, he is really tight and will make for an excellent fuck."

"$20."

A voice shouted at the back of the room. The gathered men sniggered at such a low price and Vinny looked slightly pissed.

"That's not even a bid buster...Come gents, any higher?"

"I'll go higher if we have a demonstration first. For all we know he might be a dud."

The same voice was heard saying.

Vinny smiled and pointed to a flat screen on the wall opposite.

"You want a demonstration?" he smiled sadistically. "Then view the screen opposite gentlemen and see for the first time how he entertained us."

The group turned and saw Brian on the screen being held by 4 other guys as they abused him. Vinny had not only been outside the cell watching, he had recorded the whole thing for tonights party.

An appreciative purr went through the group as they saw the blood and other bodily fluids trickling slowly down Brian's legs and several voices were heard as a bidding war began. More than a few of them wanted to take Brian in the same way as Ranson and his buddies had.

Vinny smiled again, he loved this entertainment that he had started so long ago. Next to him, Brian was shivering as he saw the images on the screen, he lowered his eyes but Vinny yanked his head up, grasping his neck tightly and hissing at him to watch.

From where he was standing Jensen could see Brian shaking and the glistening of tears starting to form in his startling blue eyes but the tears did not fall. When the crate had been opened and Brian pulled out of it, he could not believe his eyes, he knew Brian and had known him for a long time, the last time he had seen him had been at his trial just before he had been sentenced to Lompoc for eighteen months for letting Torretto and his crew escape.

When Brian's release date had come up, he had tried to find out where Brian was going to be staying, a certain friend of both his and Brian's had been worried about him and had asked Jensen to find out where Brian was going to be staying after his release but until tonight he had been unsuccessful, it looked as though Brian had dropped off the face of the Earth, until now.

He watched in disgust the film that showed Brian being gang raped, he could see that each of the four rapists had Aryan ink on them and also prison ink, so he was pretty much certain that this had taken place while Brian had still been in Lompoc. His attention had been brought back to the platform when he heard the sicko holding Brian shout out.

"SOLD...TO THE GENTLEMAN AT THE BACK FOR $2000."

Jensen glanced over and saw that it was one of the brutes of the group as he called them, had won the winning bid. He feared for Brian, he had seen what had been done to others by this sick lump of flesh that stood over at the far side of the group.

Jensen could see him smiling sadistically and licking his lips as he thought about what he was going to do to the new toy that he had just purchased for the night. He moved forward to claim his prize but Vinny put his hand up stopping him.

"You know the rules, money first and before you get to sample this tight ass you have just purchased, everyone else here, who lost to you, get to have a good feel of what they have just lost."

The brute held up a wad of cash and handed it to Lenny who then yanked Brian off the stage, causing him to fall to his knees. Lenny handed the leash that was still attached to the collar around Brian's throat and the winning bidder pulled him around the room on his hands and knees.

Stopping every so often so that the other patrons could have a good grope, pinching Brian's exposed skin and having a good laugh at the tail butt plug that was still inside Brian's ass and which appeared to be wagging with each movement of Brian's hips as he was forced to crawl.

One of the men who had lost to the man dragging Brian stepped up to him and asked his permission to do more than touch Brian's skin. Brian shivered with apprehension which those gathered mistook for excitement but Jensen watching from where he had moved to, knew better.

He saw the creep who lost move till he was right behind Brian and then he saw him kneel down and remove the butt plug from Brian's ass, yanking it out viciously and causing Brian to gasp from the pain of having it removed so roughly.

Brian had shivered as he felt the guy kneeling behind him, he did not want this but he knew he had no choice. He had consented to this even if he did not want it and waited for whatever pain they were going to inflict on him. He was aware of all the men standing around him, some smiling sadistically while others pretended indifference.

As his eyes scanned the faces above him, praying that one of them would step forward and intervene on his behalf, his eyes alighted upon a figure standing at the edge of the group and for a moment his heart seemed to stop, he knew the guy standing there, had known him before Lompoc.

He desperately tried to remember his name but it was not there but he knew that this guy was not who everyone of the predators in the room thought he was, why couldn't he remember who he was. He was brought out of memory lane by a sharp pain in his backside as the losing bidder got to know him better.

The guy used his finger, to discover just what he had lost when he lost to the winning bidder and as he moved it deeper and deeper within him, Brian found that the pain was intense but not as bad as when the Aryans had abused him but bad enough.

He groaned as the finger found his prostrate and for a moment all he could see was stars as it hit it repeatedly. Brian was gasping and whimpering at the intrusion and he could faintly hear the amused laughter of those around him as he struggled to come down from the unwanted orgasm that the invading finger had caused.

Before he could recover fully he felt the leash tugging him across the room towards a door that was set in the wall at the end of the room and he was quickly dragged through it, his new owner was desperate to play with his new toy.

Jensen had seen enough and pushed off the wall, nodding to a few others on his way out. He had almost made it to the front entrance when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"Leaving so early friend?"

He turned to see one of the older members and the one who had introduced him to this group.

"Yeah...Got to work in the morning. Besides there nothing here tonight that I want to play with. Well the new toy I would have done but that is being played with by another."

He smiled sadly at the guy hoping it looked real enough. The hand was removed and the other smiled in acknowledgement of how he felt.

"I know exactly what you mean friend, I would have loved to have first go at that new toy myself."

Nodding his goodbye, Jensen finally managed to get out of the warehouse where tonights little party was being held. He waited until he was at least ten minutes away from the place and he was sure that he had not been followed before he fished out his phone and called the friend that he knew was worried about Brian. He had only to wait for a few seconds before the call was answered.

"I've found him...I've found Brian."

He listened to the other person on the phone talking for a few moments before confirming that he would head back to the warehouse and then follow the leaders of the group when they left later on, taking Brian back to where he was living. As soon as he had the location he would phone the person he had just been speaking to, so they could go and rescue Brian.


	4. Chapter 4

Tanner was in his office and redialled the phone almost immediately after speaking to a colleague, he waited until he heard a sleepy voice enquiring who it was disturbing him at this time of the night.

"It's Sgt Tanner of the LAPD."

The person on the other phone sat up and waited for him to continue. Tanner shifted in his chair, glancing around the room and out the open door to make sure that no one could overhear the conversation he was about to have.

He was one of the few people in the station who after Brian had been arrested and then charged with aiding and abetting had not turned against the young officer, he knew there were many who would not have been pleased what he was about to say to the person he had phoned. They would take pleasure in what had befallen Brian and the hell he was now being put through.

"Brian O'Connor has been found."

"Where?" Came the enquiry from the person at the other end of the phone.

"He was at one of the parties held by the sex ring we are investigating at the moment."

For the past three months, Tanner had been part of a task force that had been investigating the disappearance's of former prisoners once they had got out of prison and the only connection between them had been that all the recently released had just got out of Lompoc, before they disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"Is he one of the new toys?"

Tanner confirmed what he had been told by Jensen, their undercover officer in this operation. He heard the other person on the phone sigh and then he heard him say that for now they would do nothing about bringing the perpetrators in until they had more evidence.

"More evidence." Tanner started to say, "You know what will be happening to O'Connor in the time that more evidence is collected. He was indignant, O'Connor was a felon now but he had once been a good friend and colleague and the idea of him being hurt was distressing to Tanner.

"That's O'Connors problem...if he had not broken the law and let Torretto go...he would not be in this position now. Besides I knew they would pick him...he was the perfect specimen for them...a 'dirty' cop...perfect for what they are doing to the missing cons. So I have no sympathy for what he is going through now...he deserves it."

Tanner glared at the phone after the other person disconnected after his rant about Brian deserving what was being done to him.

xXx

_The following morning..._

When Brian first awoke the morning following on from when he had been sold at his first party to the highest bidder, he was a bit unsure of where he was and then as his eyes became adjusted to the darkness in the room he realised that he was back in the room he was currently renting.

He went to sit up but as soon as he had tried to sit up a blinding pain shot through his body, radiating from his ass right up his spine. He remembered the shame and humilliation that he had suffered the night before and fought back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as he remembered some of what had been done to him.

When the pervert who had brought him had dragged him through the door at the back of the warehouse, he had dragged Brian over to a large four postered bed in the center of the room, at each of the four corners were manacles that Brian had been forcibly shackled into.

When his arms were stretched and imprisoned into the iron manacles at the head of the bed it felt like his shoulders were being pulled out at the sockets and then the same was done to his legs, opening them wider than they had ever been, the muscles in his thighs stretched almost beyond his endurance and so stretched in this way and face down on the bed the pervert had raped him.

Before he had taken him though he had beaten Brian leaving him black and blue and sore as hell. As he had been beaten he had heard the pervert laughing insanely and then when he had finished he had thrown the whip across the room and then got up onto the bed behind Brian and had run his hands over his handiwork, as he admired Brian's tethered bleeding body.

Brian heard him muttering to himself as he did this. "Uhmm...What shall we do now?...my dear little doggie."

He had continued to caress Brian's back as he decided exactly how he was going to have him. Brian had felt a lone finger moving down his back until it reached his ass and slipping between his cheeks, his ass was still sore from the last finger that had intruded it and he whimpered.

"You want it don't you doggie...You are so desperate for me to be inside you."

A sudden movement of the bed was the only warning Brian got before the pervert entered him. All Brian could do was lay there and scream as his body was cruelly invaded again and ripped apart but thankfully for Brian he passed out during it and was unconscious for most of it.

It was not until the following morning that he had felt the pain of what had been inflicted upon him the previous night and as he lay in his bed, he wondered if he had the strength to carry on.

xXx

Later that day Sgt Tanner stood outside on the sidewalk in front of the hotel where Jensen had said, Brian had been brought to the night before. He eyed the place with distaste even out here on the sidewalk he could see that the building was a slum.

He knew he shouldn't be here, he had been told to stay away but he had been unable to, he had a bad feeling about Brian and what might be happening to him, so here he was risking everything he had ever worked for, for an ex con, a 'dirty' cop but one who he still considered a friend.

As he took another glance around the shitty neighbourhood that the hotel stood in, he made up his mind about whether to help Brian or not. He entered the hotel and saw the office where the manager or whoever was suppose to be on duty would be and sauntered over. He was surprised to see a young woman behind the desk.

"Which room is Brian O'Connor in?" he asked the girl.

She stared at him as if she did not understand his question or even heard him. So he asked again, this time pulling out his badge and shoving it in her face.

"3...3...301." she stuttered when she saw his badge.

"Got a key for the room?" he asked and waited while she turned and unhooked a spare key from the hooks behind her, she then turned back to him and handed him the key without another word to him.

He walked up the stairs to Brian's room thinking about what he would say to Brian when he finally saw him and more importantly wondering what state he would be in. He found the room and knocked on the door but there was no answer and so he placed the key in the lock, turned it and opened the door.

Pushing the door open, he had only taken a few steps into the room when he stopped in shock, noticing Brian who was lying on the bed, a pool of blood slowly spreading and staining the sheet beneath him, from the wounds on his wrists.

Tanner sprang forward, grabbing a piece of clothing off the floor and wrapping it around one of Brian's wrists, he tried to stop the blood flow from the other by clamping one of his hands down on it while he phoned for an ambulance, meanwhile searching desperately for any sign of life.

It took the ambulance crew a good twenty minutes to get there and when they did they took over from Tanner who stood back as they did their job and then followed them to the hospital. He was so preoccupied with whether or not Brian would live or die that he did not notice the other vehicle following him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Brian was in a dark place, he looked around him and saw the grinning faces of the sick perverts from the night before who had lusted after him from the moment he had been hauled from the crate and manhandled up onto the stage._

_He felt himself shiver at the lust and depravity he saw in their eyes and across the room he could see others, men like himself chained to the walls and on the floor unable to fight off those who regarded them as their own personal playthings._

_The scene before him shifted and he was back in that room, shackled to the bed with that animal on top of him, abusing him and grunting as he did so like a pig. The pain was unbearable and all of a sudden a particuarly painful thrust had Brian screaming as he surged upwards..._

As soon as Brian opened his eyes he realised he had been dreaming, he looked around the room he found himself in, frightened when he realised that he was no longer in his room in the hotel. He glanced down at the bed he was lying on and saw that he was wearing what suspiciously looked like a hospital gown, his arms were resting at his side and as he raised one of them he saw that his wrist was covered in a heavy bandage and pulling up the other arm he saw that this one was as well.

The sound of the door opening alerted Brian to the fact that he was no longer alone in the room, he looked fearfully at whomever had come in the door, afraid that it might be Vinny or one of the other guards who had taken him into that place. He saw though that it was a young nurse who smiled at him as she came further into the room.

"Mr O'Connor, it is good to see you awake at last. You've had your friend pretty worried about you."

"Friend...What friend?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't have any friends, not since he had been sentenced to Lompoc. All his friends on the force had turned their backs on him as for any friends he might have made when he was posing as a street racer, he had not seen them since he had let Dom escape and got arrested for it.

"A Sgt Tanner, he was the one who found you."

She checked Brian's vitals, writing them down on his chart while he lay there thinking about Tanner. Tanner had not spoken to him except to charge him when he had been arrested and then he had given evidence against Brian at his trial.

The last time he had seen Tanner had been just before he had been taken to the prison van.

He didn't know why Tanner had been the one to find him when he had tried to end his miserable existence that he had found himself in and he was angry that Tanner had not minded his own business. He thought to himself bitterly, 'He thinks I need to be punished further, that's why he saved me. To make me go through it again. So many thoughts were going through his head that he did not notice when the nurse left the room.

xXx

Tanner was still at the hospital, he was in the hallway near the nurses station waiting to hear any news about how Brian was doing. He had not seen him since he had found him in the pool of blood that was coming from his slit wrists. When he had found Brian, he had frozen for a second he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the life literally pouring out of his former friend.

He had finally broken out of his stupor and phoned 911, getting an ambulance for him. After the paramedics had loaded Brian into the ambulance and driven off with him to the hospital, he had followed behind them in his car and for a moment, when he had been driving he had thought he was being tailed but put that down to being concerned for Brian and what the FBI were going to say when they found out that he had ignored Bilkin's order about doing nothing about Brian's situation.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw a doctor heading down the hallway towards him. He stopped near the nurses station, looking around and Tanner heard him call out Brian's name. He chucked the empty cup of coffee or at least it was called coffee, he was not so sure it was, it certainly did not taste like it into the nearest bin and approached the doctor.

"I am. How is he?"

The doctor stepped forward, putting out his hand which Tanner shook and looked around the crowded hallway, he gestured to Tanner to follow him to a small room off to one side of the hallway.

"It might be best to talk in there. More private."

Guiding Tanner into the room and waiting until he had closed the door and they had both been seated before he informed Tanner of Brian's injuries.

"Brian's wrists have been stitched up Mr Tanner. Is there any reason why you know of why your friend would try to kill himself?" he asked Tanner.

He already knew that Brian had been raped, he had been the one to put the stitches into Brian's ass when the full extent of Brian's injures had been assessed.

Tanner shook his head for a moment trying to decide what he could and could not reveal to the doctor, he knew that he could not say that Brian had been raped as that might cause problems for the investigation, so he pretended ignorance. The doctor watched the emotions going through Tanner's eyes before he continued.

"Your friend had other injuries Sgt Tanner...suggesting that he had been...raped."

"Raped!" Tanner gasped, still pretending he didn't know.

He suspected that Brian might have been raped, when Jensen reported to him two nights ago that he had spotted Brian at the party, that had been arranged by the sex ring that they were investigating, the doctor sat and watched him take the news in before he continued.

"Yes, raped and repeatedly if the extent of his injuries are anything to go by. He has also been beaten and whipped, the injuries from them look to be a few days old, as does the more recent rape but there was older scaring that indicates that he was raped before and I'm guessing probaly sometime in the last few months. If you want to see him, you can now he has woken up and before we transfer him to the psyche ward."

"What...Why?" Tanner was startled when he heard the words, 'psyche ward'.

He knew moving Brian there would not be a good idea, the guy had just come out of one prison and he was about to be put back in another, Brian would flip for sure.

"Sgt Tanner, your friend tried to kill himself, it is standard procedure to have a patient that tries that placed in the pysche ward."

xXx

Brian was staring at the ceiling when the door opened again and this time the doctor and another person walked into the room. He had only taken in the doctors appearance when he glanced at the person behind him, his eyes widened when he recognised Tanner and he turned his face away from him and looked at the wall. He didn't want Tanner here, he was just a reminder of all he had lost.

"Mr O'Connor, I am Dr Aziz. I treated your injuries when you were brought in."

Brian looked at the doctor and glanced once more at the imposing figure of Tanner who was standing behind the doctor staring down at him laying on the bed. Brian snapped at the doctor.

"What is he doing here? Get him out of here...I don't want him in here." Brian said, glaring at Tanner.

"It was Sgt Tanner who found you."

"Well he should have minded his own business."

"If I had done so, you would have been dead now Brian." Tanner spoke for the first time since coming into the room.

"Yeah...well that's what I wanted. Who do you think you are? You had no right saving me."

"I'm your friend Brian."

"Friend." Brian sneered at him. "Some friend you are...you turned your back on me like everyone else did. You're no friend of mine...GET OUT...LEAVE ME ALONE."

Tanner was taken aback by the level of anger and hurt in Brian's voice. Dr Aziz who until that moment had stood quietly watching the exchange between the two former friends stepped forward.

"I think it is best you go Sgt Tanner."

He held up his hand when Tanner looked like he was about to say something.

"Just for now, Brian seems distraught with you being in the room. Please let me get him calmed down and then maybe the two of you can talk again but for now I need you to leave the room."

Tanner nodded and left the room but not before he informed Brian that he would be back.

"Don't bother," was Brian's reply.

xXx

Out in the hallway, a lone figure watched Tanner as he left the room. Making sure that no one was watching he slipped across the hallway and looked into the room that Tanner had just left. He could see the doctor trying to calm Brian down and he smiled. Making sure that no one was following him, he slipped out of the hospital into the parking lot before taking out his phone, flipping it open he dialled a number he knew by heart.

"Hey Dom, Brian is in the hospital. What do you want me to do?"

He listened while Dom spoke and then he went back into the hospital, to wait for the cavalry to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now Brian….Do you want to tell me why you tried to kill yourself? Surely life has not got that bad for you to attempt something as drastic as this."

Dr Aziz asked Brian, after he had managed to calm him down after Tanner had left.

"No."

Brian looked away from the doctor unable to look the man in the eyes. He felt, wait a minute, he didn't know what he felt. He felt anger and disgust but relief at having been found, that he was not so sure about that.

He had really wanted to die and the thought that someone had stopped it from happening. He shook his head in disgust at the emotions going through him and tried to concentrate on what the doctor was saying.

"Brian, I really think that you need to talk to someone."

Again Brian shook his head refusing to even consider talking to someone, there was no way he was going to tell anyone what had happened to him. He was too humiliated and ashamed by what had happened and he did not want anyone else knowing about it. Dr Aziz continued trying to persuade Brian to talk about it with someone but in the end he could see his attempts were amounting to nothing, so he gave up.

He picked Brian's charts up and checked what the nurse had written there before signing and leaving the room. As he left he thought to himself that Brian was a very nice looking 'toy', smiling to himself as he left the room, he did not see the lone figure of a man lurking in the hallway as he was too preoccupied with his thoughts on the patient within.

Vinny had been right when he had said that Brian was 'special' at the party two nights ago and he had unfortunately lost to Dmitri who had won the right to spend the night with Brian.

At the time he had been disappointed but now he felt that fate was giving him a second chance to spend some time with the beautiful young man within the room he had just left and the best thing was he did not have to pay for him this time. Once he got the young man to the 'psyche ward' he could have his wicked way with him. So preoccupied was he that he did not notice the stranger who had been lurking in the hallway duck into Brian's room.

xXx

Tanner had just entered his office when Bilkin's stormed his way into the room, slamming the door behind him with a force that could awaken the dead.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Tanner? You've put three years of work at risk to help an ex con."

Tanner sitting behind his desk looked up at Bilkin's. "Nice to see you too, Bilkin's."

"Well what did you think you were doing going to see O'Connor? You were told specifically to keep away from him."

"If I had followed your orders Brian O'Connor would be dead now."

Bilkin's had been pacing around the office in an agitated manner, he stopped at Tanner's words.

"What do you mean dead?"

"O'Connor tried to kill himself. I got there just in time to stop him bleeding to death, not that you or anyone else would care. After all wasn't it you who said he was getting everything he deserved."

Bilkin's made no reply as he turned and stormed back out of the office. The door had not even slammed shut before there was a knock and Jensen stuck his head through the door. He had seen Bilkin's storm into the station and heard some of the heated argument that he had just had with Tanner before seeing the FBI man disappear out of the precinct.

"Everything alright Sarge?"

Tanner waved his hand at him to come in and close the door. He sat back in his chair, giving a sigh as he ran his hand through what was left of his hair.

He was tired and had had enough, he was also concerned about Brian but Dr Aziz had assured him that Brian was safe enough at the hospital. As he had left the good doctor had assured him that he personally would be taking care of Brian and would let no one else near him.

"So what did Bilkin's want?"

Tanner shook his head.

"He heard that I went to see Brian and was not happy about it."

"I can imagine."

"It was fortunate that I did…Brian tried to kill himself."

"What?"

Jensen was shocked at first when he heard that Brian had tried to kill himself but as he sat there and thought about it, he suddenly realised how defeated Brian looked on the night of the party and the dead look in his eyes. He had never seen him look like that before not even when things had been bad for him when the two of them had been at the academy together.

xXx

Back at the hospital Dr Aziz was making plans to have Brian transferred to the psyche ward. He made a final check through Brian's charts and checked to see who his next of kin was in case he needed to contact them and was pleased to see that the Next Of Kin box had been left empty, he smiled to himself as he realized this would make his plans for moving Brian so much easier.

He sat back and thought for a moment of what he would do once he got Brian out of the hospital and the fun he would have with him. He thought back to when he had first heard about the group from his good friend who had introduced him to Vinny and the others when he found out that the two of them had similar sexual tastes.

Glancing at the clock he saw that the time was getting on and he knew before Sgt Tanner came back that he had to get Brian removed from the hospital and moved to where he knew neither Sgt Tanner nor anyone else would be able to find him. He phoned through to the Porters office and asked if Randall was there. He had used Randall before when he had other patients removed from the hospital for the psyche ward.

xXx

Jensen had just finished giving Tanner his report when he handed over the photographs that he had taken at the party the night before of the men who had attended. He had taken the pictures when he had been waiting outside of the warehouse for the organisers to come out with Brian and he had snapped a shot of each and every one of the members as they had left. He had just placed the pictures on the desk when Tanner suddenly snatched one from the top of the pile and peered at it intently.

"What is it Sarge?"

"That man in the photo, that's Dr Aziz."

xXx

The door to Brian's room was pushed open by a porter who was wheeling a gurney into the room. Brian had been dozing and it was not until the porter put his hand out and touched him on the shoulder that he was aware of him. He woke with a start and flinched at the man's touch, opening his eyes in fear.

"Whoa hold on there man, nothing to be worried about. I'm just here to transfer you to another hospital."

"Hospital?" Brian asked groggily.

"Yeah, Dr Aziz made arrangements for you to be moved to another hospital so that Sgt Tanner could not bother you again."

He knew that by telling the patient before him that he was being moved so that Sgt Tanner would not be able to bother him would make the young man in front of him trust him more and therefore be more co-operative.

"You ready to go to the new hospital buster. As it is on the other side of the city, we're going to transfer you there by ambulance."

Brian nodded as Randall helped him to transfer to the gurney. He pushed him down the hallway towards the underground parking, where the ambulance and Dr Aziz were waiting and loaded Brian into the back of the ambulance with the help of the driver. Brian had fallen asleep and so did not see the face of the man; if he had done he would not have been so co-operative.

"You a new driver mate, not seen you before?"

The driver ignored him and as Randall turned to walk back into the hospital, the driver hit him over the back of the head with a torque wench. As he slipped to the ground unconscious the driver dragger him into the small storage room just across the way from where the ambulance was parked. Dr Aziz was already in the room, tied up and unconscious on the floor and he dumped the now unconscious porter next to him, tying his hands and gagging him the same as the good doctor.

He slammed the door shut and locked it, making his way afterwards quickly over to the ambulance and driving out as an unmarked police cruiser pulled up at the front of the hospital and Tanner and Jenson jumped out of it making their way quickly to Brian's room only to find it empty, Tanner rushed back out into the hallway and grabbed the first nurse he saw.

"The patient that was in this room. Has he been moved to the psyche ward yet, yet?"

"What psyche ward? The hospital does not have one.

xXx

The ambulance made it across town in record time and it pulled into an empty warehouse. The driver jumped out and pulled the back doors open. Brian was still asleep and did not notice as he was removed from the ambulance and wheeled into an empty office at the back of the warehouse.

The driver was joined by another who helped him to transfer Brian to an old cot like bed that had been set up in the office. The driver then wheeled the gurney back to the ambulance and returned it and the ambulance to the underground car park of the hospital where he abandoned it.

Back at the warehouse the other man sat in the office watching Brian sleep, he saw him stirring and moved over to the cot to make sure he was alright. Brian opened his eyes and looked into the face of a man who he had last seen driving away from him after he had handed him his keys.

Dominic Torretto.


	7. Chapter 7

Brian stared up in disbelief at the face of the man he never thought he would ever see again, he thought he was still asleep, still dreaming. He hesitantly raised a hand towards what he thought was a mirage, an image of his imagination but instead of his hand passing through the mirage that sat on the bed next to him he felt flesh, warm human flesh. He pulled his hand back for a moment frightened but then he just as hesitantly as before reached up to touch the face if the man before him.

"Is…is it you?"

Dom smiled and reached for Brian's hand, grasping it in his own as he reassured Brian that he was really here, that he was not imagining him sitting on the cot next to him and that he was not a ghost from the past. He checked Brian over as he continued to hold his hand, trying to see if the injuries to Brian's wrists were the only injuries he had, he hoped that was all there were but there were something in Brian's eyes that did not seem right.

"I have missed you Brian….so much." He told him.

"I missed you too Dom."

xXx

At the hospital Tanner was still looking for Dr Aziz to try and find out what had happened to Brian. When the nurse who he had collared outside of Brian's room had told him that the hospital did not have a psyche ward, he had almost exploded with anger.

The fact that he had trusted the good doctor and had entrusted him with Brian's care and safety only to find out that he was one of the sick perverts, a member of the sex ring that they had been investigating, galled him. He was disgusted and afraid for Brian's safety, he was determined to find the 'good' doctor and if need be he would beat Brian's whereabouts out of him.

Jensen was trying to calm his Sarge down but to no avail, he had seen Tanner angry before but never like this. The sense of betrayal that he felt himself was magnified by the sense of betrayal that Tanner himself felt.

He had felt guilty enough when he had not been able to support Brian when he had given Torretto his keys and then had helped arrest him and now he felt even more guilty, he had left Brian in the care of a man who should have been there to care for the needs of his patients wellbeing's and it turned out that he had left him in the care of a sexual sadist. Who for all he knew was intent on hurting Brian, Tanner was ready to hit someone and the mood he was in, it did not necessarily have to be Aziz.

xXx

Dom was still sitting on Brian's bed when Vance returned to the warehouse after he had dropped the ambulance off at the hospital in the underground parking that was attached to the hospital and he entered the warehouse through the side door. He could hear voices coming from the office where he had helped Dom put Brian onto the cot before he had left to return the ambulance. He waited by the door as he listened to the voices within. He could hear Dom reassuring Brian that he was safe and that no one was going to harm.

He paused as he was about to enter the room and he remembered back to the last time that he had seen Brian; it had been at his own trial. Brian had not given evidence against him over the truck heist but had given evidence to suggest that someone else had been responsible and that Torretto and his team had been helping O'Connor to bring down those who were responsible but the court and the jury had not believed Brian and he had still been sentenced to Lompoc for a year on some trumped up charge.

Vince had known that he was most likely going to be doing time when he came to in the hospital after being rescued by Brian when the truck driver they had tried to hijack had pulled out a gun and shot him. He could not remember much of what had occurred during that time, he had been delirious with the loss of blood and the pain that radiated from his arm. It was not until the trial that he found out that he had been right about Brian being a cop; the bastard had given evidence at his trial but not against him but trying to help him.

At the time he had been too angry at the betrayal that he felt at Brian's hand to appreciate that the guy had committed perjury and in doing so had put his own freedom on the line. He recalled that at the trial he had threatened to kill Brian if he ever saw him again and here he was helping him instead, he pushed the door open and entered.

xXx

Brian did not see Vince at first when he entered the room but as soon as he was aware of him in the room, he pulled away from Dom. Fear evident in his eyes, he remembered the last time he had seen Vince, the guy had threatened to kill him and make him pay for lying to him and the rest of his family.

They had trusted him and he had betrayed them and in the state of mind that he was in at this time, he believed that Vince had come to kill him or do to him what the others had done. He moved back as far as he could from Vince, only stopping when his back hit the wall by which the cot had been placed.

Dom could only watch as Brian tried to put as much distance between himself and Vince. Only to be hindered by the fact that he had a wall behind him and that was the only reason he was not on the floor. If he had been he would probably have been trying to get himself under the cot in an attempt to get away from Vince.

"Brian he is not going to hurt you."

Dom reached forward to grab hold of Brian in an attempt to calm him down but Brian suddenly became hysterical and the faint whimpers he had heard coming from him previously increased tenfold in volume. He grabbed hold of Brian's arms and tried to embrace him but Brian started to fight him. He tried to calm him down as Vince approached the bed and at the sight of him Brian became even more hysterical.

"Vince I think it might be a better idea if you left for the moment, so I can calm him down."

Vince backed away, never taking his eyes off Dom as he tried to calm down the hysterical man in his arms. As he closed the door on the way out he saw Dom rocking backwards and forwards, like someone would do with a hysterical child, whispering something in Brian's ear as he eventually seemed to calm down. His last view of Dom before he closed the door was of him holding a crying broken man in his arms.

xXx

It was not until an hour later that he saw Dom again; he looked as though he had aged at least five years when he joined Vince out by the cars which were parked in the main part of the warehouse.

"He calmed down now?" he asked Dom.

Dom nodded as he recalled Brian's reaction to the appearance of Vince. It had taken Dom a long time to calm him down to where Brian was merely whimpering again in his arms rather than screaming. He had been somewhat disturbed by Brian's reaction to seeing Vince again, he knew that Vince had threatened Brian at his trial when he had been sentenced but his reaction to seeing his oldest friend had been extreme to say the least. He had tried to get Brian to talk to him when he was calm enough but Brian had refused.

"I tried to get him to tell me why he reacted in such an extreme way but he would not tell me."

Vince was holding a file in his hand which he then handed to Dom; it was Brian's chart from the hospital.

"I think this might explain why."

Dom flipped the charts open and Vince saw his face change as he read the information within. He could see Dom's eyes getting darker with anger at what he was reading. He slammed the file down, anger radiating from him as he learned what had been done to Brian.

"So what are we going to do?" Vince asked him.

"What I am going to do….is hunt down the bastards who did this to Brian and make them pay."


	8. Chapter 8

Vinny was fuming; he had just learned that his latest toy had disappeared from sight. He had gone to the hotel that morning after a phone call from a client who was willing to pay a small fortune for the toy. When he had discovered that Richie had not seen Brian for a couple of days he went ballistic. Slamming his fist into his cousin's face and upper body until Richie was nothing but a quivering heap on the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE LOST HIM?" he screamed at his cousin. "ANSWER ME YOU USELESS PICE OF SHIT! NO…DON'T YOU DARE PASS OUT ON ME."

He kicked his cousin again in the stomach and continued to kick him, his chest and stomach, a few kicks even to the face and neck. Richie continued to squirm on the floor trying desperately to defend him and keep consciousness. Eventually Vinny stopped and as he turned to leave he spotted the young woman who had been on duty the night that Brian had been taken to hospital.

"You!"

Timidly she approached, she glanced fearfully down at the manager of the hotel where he lay on the floor in a bloodied heap, the ferocity of the attack on him had scared her almost mute but she managed to stutter that Brian had been taken to hospital, Vinny listened to her and demanded to know which hospital Brian had been taken to but she did not know and he backhanded her across the face in his fury at being thwarted and stormed out, determined to track Brian down whatever it took. There was no way he was losing out on so much money, the chance of making the amount of money he had been offered for Brian was just too much and the chance of losing this amount of money by using another toy he was not willing to lose.

xXx

Brian was still curled up on the cot in the office when Dom checked on him later that day. He would have checked on him earlier but he was still so angry at what had been done to his friend that he did not want to frighten him thinking that Dom was angry with him. The information that he had read in Brian's medical, the fact that he had been raped had infuriated Dom no end. He had many questions going round in his head, who were the bastards who had hurt Brian and where could he find them. He so wanted to get his hands on them and when he did, he shuddered for a moment as he thought about what he was going to do them.

Pushing the door to the office open he walked in to find Brian curled up in a tight ball, the blanket clutched tightly around him like some sort of safety blanket that a frightened child would clutch to. His eyes were open but they seemed unfocused as if he wasn't really awake, Dom sat down on the side of the cot and leant forward to try and get response from Brian, he stroked his finger down Brian's cheek.

"Brian….Hey Brian are you awake?"

Slowly Brian's eyes opened and started to focus on Dom, he felt Brian flinch under his touch.

"Hey steady there, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Promise"

Dom almost did not hear Brian question it was barely a whisper and sounded so childlike coming from Brian. It almost broke his heart and he looked down at him with such pity that for a moment he was unable to.

"I promise."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Brian's face but it was gone almost as fast as it appeared. Brian reached towards Dom and grabbed ahold of his other hand holding on to him as if he was afraid he was going to disappear from his life and he would be left with nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Apologies for the shortness of the last chapter but something corrupted the file that I had it stored in and I lost the 2nd part of it hence why it was so short and different to the original.

"We need to find some way of drawing out the bastards who hurt Brian." Vince said to Dom as they tried to come up with a plan.

"I know but the only person who knows who they are is Brian and I don't think he is going to be much use to us. Have you seen the state he is in?"

Vince nodded and grimaced at Dom before replying; he had not only seen but also heard how bad a state that Brian was in. He pondered for a moment trying to think how they could find out the information they needed when a thought struck him.

"What about Tanner?"

"Who?"

"Sgt Tanner, he was Brian's old boss and the one who found Brian at the hotel where he was living and who then went with Brian to the hospital."

"No…no. That's a bad idea. You are trying to get arrested?" Dom shook his head as he disagreed with his oldest friend. Vince held his hands up before continuing.

"Wait, just listen for a minute. It's a bad idea for you to approach him but I went to prison and did the time after you guys escaped and therefore I'm not a fugitive, so he has got no reason to arrest me."

Dom was unconvinced. He knew that what Vince was said was right in a way but he also knew that if Tanner even thought let alone suspected that Dom was in the city he would do everything in his power, to find and arrest him and as much as Dom wanted to help Brian he was not particularly wanting to risk ending up in Lompoc again. No there had to be another way, there was no way he was going to trust a cop.

xXx

At that moment, said cop was across town sitting in a diner calmly drinking a cup of coffee or as calmly as he could. He had been up most of the night looking for anything that would tell him where Brian was but to no avail. It was as if Brian had vanished off the face of the Earth just like the others guys who had been taken.

As he sat and watched the other people in the diner, sitting at the counter and in the booths enjoying life as if they had no cares in the world. He wished that he could be the same as them, not worrying about what was going on in the world or in his case just the neighbourhood but after a lifetime almost spent on the force he had seen too much and done too much to ever be that carefree again.

His career he knew was coming to an end soon, he was due to retire in just a few weeks and as he thought about it, he realised that he had less than two weeks left as a cop and then he was looking at the boredom of retirement. So intent was he on the thoughts of his job and how it was soon going to be ending, he did not realise that he had been joined at the counter until he heard a much too chirpy 'hello' for this time of the morning.

"Morning Sarge. How are you feeling?"

He turned his head and saw Jensen who had just sat himself at the counter and was at that moment trying to get the attention of the waitress. She walked over to them and asked him what he was having, he asked for coffee. She grabbed a coffee pot from behind her and poured him out a large mug of it, which he took a mouthful of after she handed it to him and almost spat it out grimacing as he managed to somehow swallow the bitter liquid.

"How in the hell can you drink this shit?"

Looking down the counter at the retreating waitress he hollered.

"Hey….You calls this coffee?"

The waitress merely turned her head and smiled at him before shrugging her shoulders and carried on walking back to the kitchen, unbothered by the fact that he did not like their coffee.

xXx

CRASH!

Lenny was getting really worried ever since Vince had come back from the hotel where he had gone to pick up their latest special 'toy' only to find he was missing he had been smashing up everything and everyone in his path. He had never seen him this angry before, he knew that Vinny could be a nasty bastard when he wanted to; he had seen what he had done at work more than a few times when an inmate had got onto what was known in the prison as Vinny's shit list.

CRASH!

"what the hell was that?"

He ran back into the lounge to find Vinny picking up what remained of the glass coffee table and throwing it through the back window into the yard behind.

"Vinny…..STOP!"

Vinny swung round at the sound of the voice, eyes blazing with rage at having his plans thwarted. He was shaking with rage still but somehow he had managed to get it under control, taking a deep breath he looked around at the destruction that his temper had wrought…

xXx

The noise of the door being pushed open awoke Brian from his slumber, he turned his head and saw Vince coming in holding a tray with what looked like food and drink on it. For a moment he started to panic but then he remembered that Dom had told him that no one would hurt him again and that included Vince as well. All the same, he did pull his knees up to his chest and backed up as close to the wall as he could out of Vince's reach, he did trust Dom but he didn't trust Vince. He had heard him tell Dom that he would be safe with him while he went to do whatever it was that he needed to do while he was out but all the same he knew that Vince was a liar and he had threatened to kill him at the trial.

Vince placed the tray on the small table that was near the cot which Brian was presently perched on, as far away from him as he could get. He turned and took a step towards the cot and Brian, who flinched and tried to move a little bit more only to be brought up short again by the wall and he was unable to go any further.

"I'm not going to hurt you Brian."

He reached towards him but Brian flinched and tried again to move further away from him but with very little success.

"Brian….I told you I'm not going to hurt you and I mean it."

Brian looked as though he had not heard him but he had.

"You….threatened to k….k…kill m….m….me." Brian stuttered.

xXx

Dom waited on the corner near the hotel that Vince said had been the place that Brian had been staying in since his release from Lompoc. He stared at the decrepit building that looked like it should have been condemned by the city rather than be allowed to continue trading in flesh even if it did say hotel on the side of the building, locally it was known as to go to if you wanted to get laid, and no questions were asked by the management.

As he waited he saw a young woman come out of the door that led to the alley, she looked to be no more than a teenager, with dirty blonde hair and the skin condition of a meth head. She looked up and down the alleyway as if afraid of something or someone. Dom approached her cautiously not wanting to scare her and also to make sure that no one was following her. She did not hear him as he stepped up behind her and swung about with a frightened squeak when she did become aware of him.

"You frightened me. What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"Well what do you want? A quick blow or something or perhaps a fuck?"

Dom shook his head. "Nothing like that sweetheart." He pulled out some notes, "But I do want some information from you."

"What sort of information?"

"There was a guy living at the hotel called Brian, tall, skinny with blonde hair and blue eyes."

The girl looked him up and down and smiled.

"Oh, you're one of them are you?"

"One of what?

"A queer."

Dom tightened his lips and snarled.

"I am not one of them."

xXx

Vince was sipping a Corona when he heard Dom's car pull into the warehouse, he glanced up and saw Dom get out of the car, slamming the door shut angrily. He reached into the cool box and pulled out another corona, popping the lid and handed it to Dom.

"Take it you didn't get the information you wanted?"

Dom took a mouthful of beer before answering.

"No," he snapped.

Vince nodded before taking another mouthful of his beer.

"What happened?" he said with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Dom I know you, better than you think. You've walked in here looking like someone had run your puppy over, so what happened."

Dom leaned against the bench, fingering the label on the side of the bottle.

"I asked one of the girls that came out of the hotel if she could tell me anything about Brian."

"And?"

"She asked me if I was a Queer."

Vince laughed out loud when he heard that some hooker had asked Dom if he was a queer, which was the last thing that Dominic Torretto was. Looking sideways at his friend he could see Dom was angry and for a moment he felt sorry for his friend, shaking his head but grinning at the same time.

"I wouldn't worry about it Dom, I know you are not and anyone who knows you knows you are not. So why worry about what some tart thinks you are and anyway I am the resident queer in this group and I am not about to hand that position over to you mate."

Looking at Dom who laughed at Vince's attempt to cheer him up with his tirade and goofy grin.

"Still I have a bit of good news for you. Brian is going to help us find the bastards who hurt him.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian was nervous, he had agreed to help the guys find the ones responsible for hurting him and he knew that both Dom and Vince were watching his back but he was still scared as he prepared once again to enter the hotel where he had been staying since his release from prison and where he had tried to kill himself, he took a deep breath and entered the foyer. Glancing nervously around he saw the young girl that normally worked on the weekends behind the reception desk.

"Hi…umm is my room still available?"

She had not paid any attention to him when he had walked into the foyer, thinking he was just another would be punter but when she heard him hesitantly ask for his old room she glanced up and gasped.

"Where have you been? People have been looking for you."

Brian fidgeted for a moment, looking at the floor before she heard him mumble "Hospital."

"Oh….Well lucky for you that your room is still available. The rent is due in a few days so I hope you can start working again to get some money, honey."

Handing Brian the key, she watched him for a moment while he made his way up the stairs before she picked up the phone and phoned Vinny.

xXx

Brian looked around his room once he had opened the door and entered, closing it behind him as fast as he could. He felt like he was being watched as he had climbed the stairs and the unease had not left him even when he had got to the hallway where his room was situated.

Glancing around the room he noticed that someone had trashed it and his few meagre processions were scattered around the room. On his bed he could see the blood that had spilled from his wrists when he had cut them and no one had bothered to remove the sheets or change them. Not that he expected them to.

He took a deep breath before he reached down for one of his few shirts that were on the floor just as his door behind him was kicked open and he felt someone entering the room and knocking him to the floor as they propelled themselves into the room. As he hit the floor he felt a fist grab the back of his sweatshirt and haul him up, throwing him across the room towards the bloody unmade bed.

xXx

Vince was sitting in the room he had rented in the hotel just down the hallway from Brian's room, he had earlier without anyone noticing let Dom into the hotel through the same side door that Dom had approached the young meth head hooker to get information from when he had been trying to find out who had hurt Brian. Both men when they got to the room looked around it in disgust, they were both in agreement that if any place needed to be burned down then this shit hole certainly at the top of the list.

The room they were presently in was not much better than Brian's room further down the hall. Its walls were covered in mould and it smelt awful. The smell of piss and other smells were just overpowering and Dom had tried to open the window after he had entered the room but like all the other windows it would not open and in the end Dom had smashed it to let some air into the room. He shrugged when Vince looked at him after he had done it; it wasn't as if they were going to pay for the new window when they were finished what they had come here to do. He checked his watch and they realised that Brian was either here already or would be soon.

xXx

Brian stared in horror at Vince as he advanced into the room after he kicked the door in, using his foot again, he kicked the door shut behind him and moved towards the cowing man on the on the bed who was shaking with fear at the sight of him. Brian tried to scramble off the bed and away from him but Vinny moved too quickly and before Brian could move more than a few feet, he found himself pinned to the bed by Vinny as he straddled hi narrow waist and held his arms high above his head on the bed.

Vinny moved his position and reached down one hand to pull at the waistband of Brian's jeans, yanking the button undone and pulling the zipper down, he then grasped the jeans again and despite Brian's futile attempts to stop him, yanked them down his legs. Beneath Brian had started to whimper, as he felt his hand on his inner thighs roughly caressing him. He wanted him to stop but he knew he wouldn't not until he had made Brian suffer.

xXx

In their room, Vince and Dom heard a sound coming from the direction of Brian's room, it sounded like the strangled moan of someone in pain. Both of them headed out of the room and down the hallway and they got closer to Brian's room they realised that the sounds were coming from his room; they did not like the sound of the noises that were coming the room.

When they reached the door they realised that it had been forced and after giving the door another swift kick, Dom entered the room first, not quite prepared for the sight that greeted them.

Brian was on the bed pinned underneath an unknown person who was at that moment raping him. Dom growled and moved forward; grasping the man with his fist he hauled him off Brian who then curled up into a small ball once the man's weight was off him.

Dom could see blood trickling down between the cheeks of Brian's ass and a rage took him over, slamming the guy into the wall and then punching and kicking every available part of Brian's assailant's body. He only stopped when he heard Vince shouting his name and then Vince was pulling him back from Vinny who was slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Dom turned and moved to the bed, gathering up Brian who flinched from his touch but at the same time allowed Dom to gather into his arms, whispering words of comfort into his ear. He heard Dom asking him if the guy in the floor was one of those who had hurt him before. Brian nodded, confirming he was and managed to squeak his name.

It's V….V…Vinny."

xXx

When Vinny came to, he was in a world of pain; his body ached in places that he had never imagined could hurt. He tried to open his eyes but found that he was unable to and he realised that he was blindfolded, his hands tied behind his back and that he was in some kind of vehicle. He had no idea where he was and for a moment he almost panicked but he kept his calm and tried to remember the last thing he was doing before he lost consciousness.

He recalled that he had received a phone call from the dumb bitch on the reception desk at the slum hotel his cousin managed and had been told that his latest toy had returned. He had been about to teach Brian a lesson when someone had entered the room and knocked him out. As he was recalling everything that he had planned to do to the little bastard, the vehicle stopped and he was pulled from it.

xXx

Dom pulled Vinny out of the car and dragged him towards the warehouse; they were going to have fun with this prick that had thought he could lay his hands on their friend. Vinny felt a sharp pain in his knees as he was flung down hard on the concrete only to be hauled up again and bent over double on what felt like a low table of some kind. He felt his hands being untied and then retied to the legs of the table and the same being done to his legs

He felt hands on his body and he tried to cry out but something was forced into his mouth it was cold, like metal and felt a bit like what was placed in a horse's mouth, that was normally attached to reins and when he tried to close his mouth he found that he was unable to. Whatever the item was it kept his jaws apart and he was unable to make any noise other than that of a gargled whimper, not that he intended to make any noise to please whatever the bastards who had taken him intended to do with him, he was not some frightened toy and he was not going to behave as though he was even though he was scared.

Voices could be heard coming from somewhere in the building and he thought foolishly for one moment that he might be rescued but when he felt his clothes being pulled and cut away from his body and the discarded, he started to get truly scared. He felt movement next to him and heard a voice telling him to relax that he was going to enjoy this evening as much as any new toy would, the voice also told him that he would not forget this night in a hurry.

xXx

Jensen was sitting in his apartment about to have some food when his phone beeped, informing him of an incoming message. He picked it up and saw that it was a message from the ones who organised the parties, telling him that there was one on for that night and giving directions to it. For a moment he considered not going but then he thought he might find out some information on where Brian was and so he went and got ready.

Across the city all the members of the group were getting the same message, there was a new toy to be tried out and for one night and one night only, it was going to be a 'freebie'.

xXx

Vinny was gasping behind the contraption that held his mouth open, he did not know how long his jaw had been held like this but it was beginning to hurt him like crazy. He reflected that the day had started out well when he had got ahold of his missing toy but then it had gone downhill when he himself had been abducted and brought to wherever he was. He was now tied down and exposed just like one of the toys he had to play with and make money from and he felt a sense of humiliation but unbeknown to him there was more humiliation to come…


	11. Chapter 11

The lighting in the warehouse was the same as in any building used by the group on the night of an auction, shadowy and menacing. Only this time it was not the group holding the party, not that the members knew that but they did know that it was going to be no ordinary auction.

They had all received the same text informing them that tonight's auction was going to be special, the toy on the auction block tonight was going to be a 'freebie', to be used and abused in any manner that they saw fit. There was a sexual tension in the air tonight unlike any other party night and the scent of lust being produced by these sexual predators was at its peak.

As soon as Dominic and Vince saw how many of the members had turned up for tonight's auction, they smiled grimly as they dimmed the lights further and then stepped into the room. It was as soon as the two men entered the room and stepped up onto the raised platform that the members became aware of how special tonight was going to be. The faces of both men were hidden behind masks and each one carried a willow switch and both stood on either side of an object on the stage that was with a sheet.

Making a great show of what they were doing, they peeled back the sheet to reveal the naked figure of a man underneath, arms and legs tied to what looked like a slave block of old. The man's head was covered by a thick black leather hood making it impossible to make out any features and those present could see a metal contraption that had been fitted around his head and was attached to his jaw, pulling his lips back into a hideous smile that would not allow his mouth to close at all. A deep murmur of appreciation for the toy that was tied down and stretched before them could be heard rumbling around the room.

The larger of the two men on the stage stepped forward and raised his hands, commanding silence from those before him and when all those standing before him were silent he began to speak.

"Gentlemen….I thank you all for coming and I promise you….you is in for a night of pure pleasure. The toy we have for you is a rare one indeed…..a virgin hole….he's never been touched and is positively begging for one of you to show him his position in life. As a TOY...However first he must be properly prepared."

Raising the switch in his hand he whipped it down but missed the raised bare backside of the toy on the stage with him but all present could hear the swishing noise it made and could see the toy on the block before them tense as he too heard the swishing noise. The other man stepped forward and stood on the opposite side of the other with another switch held at an angle that meant that he too could prepare the virgin. Another murmur of appreciation went around the room.

xXx

When Vinny heard the man who had beaten him up and then abducted him from the hotel talking and then the sound of the willow switch as he brought it down he tensed. He had been tied in the same position for what felt like hours and the sudden tensing of his muscles when he heard the sound of the switch above him, hurt but as he was about to find out the pain he felt now would be nothing compared to what he was about to feel soon.

When he had been tied down originally to the table/block, they had only tied his arms and legs but now he felt more straps being added, one was placed across his back pinning him down even more and his legs were briefly freed but then they were bent forward so that his ass was forced more into the air and his ankles were bound again to that which he was securely bound making it impossible to twist or move at all. Other straps were added and by the time Dom or Vince were finished, Vinny found he could not move any part of his body; his legs were bent but had been stretched in such a way that his raised buttocks were held rigid and waiting for their 'preparation.'

As the men waited with gleeful anticipation at what they were about to witness, it was with a different anticipation that Vinny had, strapped as he was to the apparatus on the stage and as both Vince and Dom raised the switches he could hear the hushed murmur of the audience around him, he was not left long for the first of the switches to strike him.

As the cut of the first switch struck his flesh he grunted and tried to shut his mouth but to no avail. Breathing through his nose he did his best to ride the appalling pain he was feeling but the cut of the other switch caught him unawares and he screamed. The pain was made worse by the fact he was unable to move his tortured ass in any way due to the way he had been restrained and Vince's blow had landed on the same spot as the one before and so it went on for a dozen or more blows.

At timed intervals between each stroke, spaced so that he caught a wave of intense pain as each new cut to his tortured flesh made him scream even more like a bitch in heat, he dug his nails as hard as he could into the wood of that to which he had been tied and then the painful blows and for a moment when his beating ended, Vinny somehow convinced himself that that was all they were going to do to him and they would stop this madness however he soon felt something pushing against his entrance.

During the beating Dom had attracted the attention of someone in the audience and beckoned to them to come up onto the stage as the beating drew to an end and that person was now standing behind Vinny preparing to bury himself into the Virgin ass awaiting attention. Even though tonight's toy was meant to be a freebie this person was determined to be the first to take the new toy and had approached Dom with a proposition, a lot of money for the toy. He was about to get the one thing he had always desired…..a virgin ass.

* * *

A:N In the old version the story would have ended on this chapter but I have decided to add another chapter or two to this one. Hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen was not watching the barbaric sadistic punishment that was taking place on the stage while everyone else had seemed mesmerized by the brutality taking place on the stage; he had slipped out towards the back of the warehouse trying to see what evidence he could find.

Pretending he had needed to go to the gents he moved as though towards the toilette only to swerve at the last minute through the other door that led down a small hallway towards where the office was. He found himself in an area of the warehouse that he had never been in before and it was mostly empty except for two high performance cars parked near the back where he guessed the office was situated.

Peering through the dirty window he could make out the outline of a person sitting hunched over on what looked like an old bed of some kind. He moved towards the door and pushed it quietly open, stepping inside he looked over at the bed and was shocked to see it was Brian, a blanket pulled tightly around his hunched body.

"Brian….Thank God!"

Jensen moved towards him Brian's head snapping up when he heard movement close to him. He saw his former colleague and friend but before he was able to say or do anything, the door behind Jensen opened again and another entered the room.

xXx

Dom and Vince didn't spare a glance or thought for Vinny after they left the stage and moved towards the door that would take them towards the cars, Brian and freedom. They had just passed through the door when all of a sudden sirens were heard and the doors at the front of the warehouse were forced open and there was a stampede from the men present as the room suddenly filled with members of the LAPD Vice Squad as they charged into the room.

As the police stormed in Dom and Vince ran for the cars, thinking that Brian would already be in one of the cars but when they got there they discovered that he was nowhere in sight. As Dom tried to turn to head for the office where he suspected Brian to be, Vince grabbed him and pushed him towards the car.

"There's no time Dom, we got to get outta here."

"I'm not going without Brian."

Dom struggled against Vince's hold and tried to get away from him.

"If you get caught you won't do Brian any good. We can come back for him, he's done his time you haven't, and they'll send you away for a long time perhaps for ever. What good will that do Brian?"

Forcing Dom into one of the cars, Vince then dived for the other and started the engine. Both cars flew out the back of the warehouse as police flew down the hallway spilling into the area as the cars flew around the corner of the block and disappeared down the street.

xXx

Jensen saw Brian's eyes flicker behind him and he turned to come face to face with Dr Aziz. He swallowed nervously when he saw the doctor behind him and took a step back as Aziz came further into the room.

Aziz had spotted Jensen leaving the main area of the warehouse when everyone else was fixated on the sight of the beaten and soon to be raped toy on the stage and had followed Jensen. He was curious that Jensen had no interest in what was taking place before them and decided to follow him to see what he was up to and the last thing he expected was to find Brian sitting hunched on the bed in the room, that Jensen had entered.

"Jensen…You've found another toy."

He said smiling as he entered the room; he leered towards Brian who moved back on the bed, trying to put distance between him and the two men standing in front of him. Jensen saw Brian moving back fearfully and the look of lust on Aziz's face and stepped between blocking his view of Brian.

"Step back Doctor Aziz. You will not touch him."

Aziz looked at his fellow group member and smiled.

"There's no need to be like that Jensen, I'm willing to share the toy."

Stepping to one side he tried to move around him to get to Brian, he could feel his lust rising like a tide within him and he did not see as Jensen moved his hand to his pocket and he removed his service revolver from his pocket, pushing the good doctors backwards with his other hand.

"I said keep away."

Aiming his gun at the doctor to make his point, Jensen kept the doctor in his line of fire but a noise behind him caused him to take his eye off the doctor for a mere second but that was all the doctor needed. He launched himself forward and collided with Jenson, forcing his gun arm upwards he shoved it to one side and pulled back his fist which he smashed into Jensen's face.

As Jensen felt the blow to his face he felt himself begin to lose consciousness but he managed to bring his arm up and fend off another blow but the doctor shoved the wounded man backwards and started to kick the downed man while he was on the ground.

The door behind him flung open and suddenly the room was filled with police officers who grabbed the good doctor and pulled him off Jensen who was curled up on the ground trying to protect his self from the blows raining down on him.

* * *

A/N: Looks like things are hotting up again and what happens to Brian now?


	13. Chapter 13

"So what do we have…evidence wise to put these perps behind bars for a very long time?" asked Bilkin's, when he met with Sargent Tanner and Jensen.

It was a few days after the raid on the warehouse from an anonymous tip that had allowed them to arrest practically every member of the sex ring that the task force had been investigating for the last year and a half. One of the ring leaders of the circle was in hospital in a serious condition after he had been subjected to some of the same treatment that had been handed out to those who were blackmailed into joining, almost all of them were ex-cons but a few were homeless individuals who had been down on the luck.

At least one was found to have been under age and that in itself was not boding well for the organisers of the group. Files containing evidence of the victims were piled on the desks and a number of photos and other pieces of paperwork were pinned to the notice boards in the office that had been used by the task force.

"We've got enough circumstantial evidence to put most of them away for a long time as well as films of actual sexual assaults taking place inside Lompoc."

"Inside Lompoc, are you sure?"

Tanner nodded. "Yeah, I um recognised one of the guys being assaulted!"

"You mean O'Connor?" Bilkin's asked.

"Yeah." Replied Tanner looking away for a moment.

Tanner had been shocked to see the film where Brian had been raped on his last night in Lompoc, he was disgusted and outraged when he had seen the Aryan animals holding Brian down and then taking him one after another until he was left lying almost unconscious and bleeding on the floor, the angle that the camera was held at, clearly showed the blood and semen that flowed down the inside of Brian's thighs following the attack and the sadistical laughter of the inmates who had done the deed, clearly heard in the background as they had filed out of the cell afterwards.

Bilkin's pondered the information for a moment before continuing.

"I take it O'Connor is still at the hospital, receiving treatment?"

"He is." Tanner confirmed.

He had made sure that Brian was taken to the hospital following the raid, along with Jensen who had been beaten up by Dr Aziz, when he had tried to help Brian. Jensen himself had apart from scrapes and bruises, a few fractured ribs and had been allowed to leave the hospital that morning on the provision that he took the next week at least off. However he had come into the station to type up his report and tie up any other odds and ends of the case that had needed to be done and he listened while the two senior officers in the room discussed the case and Brian.

"Good….good. He is at present the only witness that we have against this group, none of the other 'slaves' are willing to talk."

"Excuse me sir?" Jensen piped. "I don't think he will give evidence against them."

Bilkin's turned to the undercover officer, smirking as he spoke.

"Who says he has any choice Officer Jensen. His release papers clearly states that he is not allowed to associate with any known felons and I know for a fact that Dominic Torretto has been in town looking for him."

"How do you know that?" Tanner asked, shock evidence in his voice.

"One of the young girls at the hotel where O'Connor has been staying said that someone had been trying to get information on O'Connor about a week ago. She clearly identified Dominic Torretto from some mug shots that were shown to her. So if O'Connor does not want to be returned to Lompoc for breaking the conditions of his bail, he will testify."

Bilkin's smiled as he thought about how he was going to force O'Connor to testify, he was looking forward to listening in court how O'Connor would have to tell the court what he had had done to him and what he had done, his smile grew wider as he thought of how embarrassed he knew O'Connor would be, he was no longer the cock sure individual who had blown the last sting he had organised and he at least would have his revenge on O'Connor for ruining all the work that had gone into that sting and the chances of promotion for Bilkin's.

xXx

Brian opened his eyes in the hospital room where he had been for the past few days, the doctor would be making his rounds soon and Brian was determined to find out when he could leave. He had not wanted to come into the hospital after the police had burst into the room where he had been waiting for Dom and Vince but when the door had opened it had not been them but Dr Aziz, he remembered that he had tried to run for it but Aziz had sprang forward and grabbed Brian, spinning him partly around and pushing him so that he ended up on the floor at the good doctors feet.

He had still been laying stunned on the floor after hitting his head on the side of a desk, the only other piece of furniture in the room apart from the cot which he had been sitting on when Jensen had entered room, when Swat had forced their way in stopping Dr Aziz from kicking Jensen to death.

Several of the swat guys had recognised O'Connor and would have been quite happy to have kicked O'Connor some and not have helped him at all, they regarded him as a traitor and a piece of worthless scum for betraying his oath as a cop when he had allowed Torretto to escape. However fortunately for Brian, Tanner had entered the room with them and had not allowed any harm to come to him and insisted on him being taken to the hospital as well as Jensen.

O'Connor glanced around the room, he was in pretty much the same type of room he had been in when he had been brought in following his attempted suicide but he knew that there was very little chance that he would be leaving the room like he had the first time with a bit of help from Vince and Dom. Brian sighed to himself sadly wondering where the guys were, if they were safe and not behind bars.

He had understood that they had had to leave him but at the same time he felt a little angry that they had not tried to get to him before the cops had burst in, he couldn't help it and he knew if Tanner or any of the other cops had known that Torretto was in the city or had been in the warehouse that he himself would most likely be on his way back to Lompoc and he hoped never to see that place again, he shivered slightly at the thought of being returned there and what would be done to him.

He heard footsteps and voices outside the room, glancing at the door as it opened and in walked Bilkin's with Tanner and Jensen. He could see the tense look that Tanner and Jensen had on their faces as they walked over to the bed where he lay and he thought that they were here to charge him and as former friends and colleagues they had been stuck with a job, that neither of them looked like they wanted to do but on the other hand considering they no longer regarded him as a colleague and friend but as a criminal they would probably enjoy it, he thought. Bilkin's on the other hand just looked really happy to see Brian and the predatory way he smiled at Brian made him feel uneasy.

"Well O'Connor….How are we feeling today?" Bilkin's asked him in an almost sarcastic tone.

"OK." Brian replied to him, glancing away as he did so.

"Good…..Good. Well let's not beat about the bush shall we and get right down to the point of why we are all here."

xXx

Brian felt nauseous as he lay on the bed following the visit from his former colleagues and Bilkin's. Bilkin's had got straight to the point of their visit telling Brian that he was going to testify against Vinny and the others involved in the sex ring he had found himself in following his release from Lompoc. When Brian had tried to protest that he was not testifying, Bilkin's had told him that he had no choice; it was either testify or go back to Lompoc for associating with known felons.

Brian had told him he had not associated with any that he knew of but Bilkin's had told him that he knew that about Torretto helping him and that he personally would make sure that when Brian was transferred back to Lompoc that he would be sharing a cell with Ranson, the Aryan bastard who had raped Brian the night before he had left Lompoc.

He heard a commotion in the hallway again and glanced up to see two uniformed officers positioning themselves outside his door, Brian rolled his eyes towards the ceiling as he realised that they were probably there on Bilkin's orders. Neither officer looked into the room not that he expected them to; they like practically every other officer in the city hated his guts.

* * *

A/N: So is Brian going to get out off testifying and where are Dom and Vince. Find out in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Dominic sat up on the back seat of his car where he had been catching a quick nap before he and Vince tried once again to find out where Brian was being held after they had been forced to leave him behind at the warehouse when the cops had unexpectedly turned up earlier than they had planned.

He knew that the cops had Brian, he and Vince had scouted the warehouse afterwards and when they had seen that no one was there, they had managed to talk to one of the homeless guys that had hung around that area and he had told them that the law took everyone away. He had also told them when they had described Brian to them that the guy had not been in cuffs when he had been taken away but he thought that maybe he had been in the back of an ambulance.

If that was the case than they had to find out which hospital, it was not going to be easy, there was no way either he or Vince could just ring or march into a hospital, the feds and a number of cops would be watching out for them, they had to do this smart he thought to himself. He knew it was about time to call in some favours that he had with the street racers here, they would be able to find out where Brian was he was sure of it. Pleased that he had come up with a way of finding Buster, he closed his eyes and got some much needed rest.

xXx

"Well it looks like you are good to go Mr O'Connor."

The doctor checked the remaining notes on Brian's chart as he spoke to the young man on the bed, he noted that he had been here for almost a week now and he looked like he was eager to escape, not that it would be easy for him what with the police officers stationed outside his room. Placing the chart on the rack on the end of the bed, he took notice of the patient glancing towards the door and the officer standing outside it.

"I'm sure they have a safe house waiting for you, somewhere for you to rest before you testify."

The patient glanced up at him, fear evident in his eyes. He could see him fiddling with the blankets under his hands and that he was chewing his lower lip.

The doctor picked up his files and strode out of the room, closing the door behind him; he turned briefly to the Officer at the door.

"You can tell your bosses that you can move the prisoner in there, anytime they want preferably the sooner the better."

The Officer looked at and replied.

"He ain't a prisoner this time doc, he's a witness. Well an unwilling one but a witness all the same but I will tell the bosses."

"I thought he was a prisoner, the way one that in charge was talking the other day."

"Well he is kind of but not in the normal sense doc."

"What other sense is there?"

"A victim and a witness doc, the feds took down a big sex ring here in the city a week ago, O'Connor was one of the men they apparently forced into their ring as a slave but I don't believe that. The guy was once a cop but he let his mark go and has just come out of prison for it so I'm not inclined to believe a word that comes out of his mouth but for some reason the feds thinks he is telling the truth and none of the others that were kept as sex slaves have come forward or have been picked up yet and so he is at the moment the one and only witness for the prosecution. Not that he wants to be hence why I'm here; still I shouldn't be telling you this so I'd appreciate it if you did not say anything to anyone."

The Officer had realised as he was rambling that he had said too much and he really hoped the doctor did not drop him in it. He knew he should not have said anything but he could not stand O'Connor, never had when he was on the force and certainly not now.

xXx

"Hector, it's good to see you again old friend."

Dom thrust his hand out to the small Latino as he approached the group of men standing around a car that was parked on the side of the road. It felt good to Dom being back in the old neighbourhood, seeing all the old faces that he once knew so well.

Hector smiled widely as he took Dom's hand and pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"It is good to see you again amigo. How have you guys been?"

"Not too bad but we need your help Hector."

"What do you need old friend?"

Dom looked around at the crowded neighbourhood, he and Vince really needed to be out of sight in case the law showed up or someone not friendly towards them ratted them out to them, that the two of them were here. Glancing towards the house behind Hector and his crew, he nodded towards it.

"Perhaps we could talk in private."

"Of course amigo."

xXx

It was late in the evening and Brian had wanted nothing more than to be left alone, he had been moved from the hospital late that afternoon and was now sitting in a daze like state in one of the bedrooms of the safe house that Bilkin's team had brought him to. Not one of them had spoken a word to him other than Bilkin's himself who had been one of the men to collect him from the hospital.

He had been given no choice, Bilkin's himself had informed him that if he did not cooperate he would be on his way to lock up for the assault on Vinny, the prison guard who had run the entire sex ring. Vinny himself was recovering somewhere else in the hospital under police guard following his rape in the warehouse and it wold be a while before he himself was brought to trial, if at all. The ordeal had caused him to become even more unstable and it looked like he was going to be incarcerated in one of the city's mental wards for the rest of the foreseeable future if not for the rest of his natural life.

The sound of someone cursing as they tripped over in the hallway caused Brian to flinch as he came back to his senses and he saw that he had been sitting in a daze for at least two hours. He wanted to flee but he did not know where he was and he wanted nothing more than to be with Dom and even Vince but at the same time he wanted them safe, he did not want Bilkin's getting his hands on them. He had no idea what he would do if anything happened to either of them because of him, they had risked so much in trying to help him the first time, the very last thing he wanted for either of them was to be arrested.

Brian gave up trying to think about what he was going to do and wandered over to the bed to lay down and maybe get some sleep when he heard other sounds coming from the rest of the house, there were several loud bangs, he got up whether to intending investigate or hide but had not gone more than a few steps when the bedroom door flew open and he saw a figure of an armed individual standing in the open doorway.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was already coming over the horizon when Brian groggily opened his eyes from the back seat of the car that he travelling in. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to stretch out as much as he could which was not easy to do but he managed to somehow to get rid of a few of the kinks that he was feeling in his bones. He grunted as the car hit a bump and he banged his head slightly on the door.

"You alright Brian?"

A concerned voice asked him from the driver's side at the front of the vehicle, he looked up and saw Dom glancing anxiously in the front mirror.

"Um yeah….Where is we?"

"About three miles from the Mexican border, we're going to be going off road soon and take some of the old smuggler trails across the border. Got to sneak across at some point where the border patrol won't be able to catch us seeing as we are both fugitives now."

"Where's Vince?" asked Brian as he took in what Dom told him.

"Travelling into Mexico the legal way, seeing as he is not a fugitive and therefore should be safe, he is also acting as a decoy just in case the feds decide to look for us. If they are looking at him then we might just be able to get across."

Brian nodded but wished he hadn't as pain shot through his forehead and he grunted as the pain became almost unbearable. Dom glanced up again at the small sound of pain that emitted from Brian.

"You want me to stop the car for a minute Brian?"

"I'm fine, just a headache."

Brian swallowed for a moment as he felt the bile rising up in his mouth again, he felt sick and Dom must have seen his face suddenly turn green for he slammed the brakes on, leapt out of the car and yanked the back door open as Brian himself launched himself out of the back of the car and promptly threw up on the side of the road.

He continued to be sick for a few minutes until there was nothing left but he dry heaved a number of times and he felt one of Dom's hands rubbing him on his back, slow circular movements as the man supported him with his other hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Brian, you're gonna be alright."

Brian heaved one last time and wiped his mouth with his hand before sitting back on his heels; Dom helped him up and walked him back to the car, supporting his weight as he did so. He helped him lean back against the car as he slid down to sit on the warm sun soaked ground for a few minutes to get his bearings again.

"How did you know where I was?"

Brian asked Dom as the bigger man settled down next to him.

"Hector and his crew. I knew the cops had you but it was not as if I or Vince could just walk in and get you. There was no way either of us could have got within six feet of you, if Vince had tried it the police would have simply tailed him back to where I was and then that would have been all of us in the slammer. Hector's sister worked at the hospital where you were being kept until yesterday and we managed to get ahold of one of the cops who had been keeping watch over you and persuade him to tell us where you were. He claimed not to know at first but as I say after a little persuasion he told us."

"What happens now?"

Dom smiled at the smaller man sitting at his side and saw how nervous and sick he looked.

"Now we head over the border to freedom and a new life."

Epilogue

Dom looked up as he heard the sound of several cars coming down the long and winding driveway that led to the homestead that he shared with his sister Mia and his soon to be wife, Letty. The gang was coming over for the weekend barbecue that was starting to come a bit of a tradition now between them all, it had been almost a year since they had all come here after rescuing Brian from the machinations of that jerk Bilkin's and although Brian was almost over what he had gone through because of that Fed there were still days when Brian had flashbacks to everything that had been done to him.

It had taken Brian a long time to feel at ease with all of them again and most surprising of all he and Vince were on friendly terms now, well more than friendly actually if their current situation was anything to go by. Dom grinned to himself as he thought how those two were with each other now and was so glad that the two of them got on so well.

Vince had arrived at the homestead a few days after he and Brian had arrived there, he had stayed on in Los Angeles for a day or two following their rescue of Brian just in case Bilkin's had come looking for him and Bilkin's had, he had even tried to arrest Vince for, as he termed it 'obstructing a federal case by kidnapping a witness' but as he had no proof that Vince even knew Brian was out of prison, let alone had been held by the Feds to make their case against the sex ring they had taken down there was little he had been able to hold Vince on.

Dom put down the paper he had been reading as three cars pulled up, he made sure to hide what he had been reading, he did not want Brian to see it just yet, not until he was sure how Brian would take the news of what was written there.

The case against Vinny and the rest of the organisers of the sex ring had finally been started despite the loss of Brian as a witness, a few of the members of that sick group had testified against the three men in a hope of getting a lighter sentence.

Vinny and both of his fellow guards had been sentenced to a minimum of ten years each in the very prison that all three used to be guards in and Dom was certain that they would receive a warm welcome from the general population there as soon as they arrived.

Dr Aziz who had tried to take Brian from the hospital had given states evidence and was now starting a five year stretch in Lompoc and no doubt would end up meeting some of the men that he and the others in their sick little group had subjugated and tortured there, Dom was certain that they would show him just who was the boss there and he would be the one on his knees begging for mercy but knowing the nature of the men that were normally in Lompoc he did not expect that any would be forth coming.

The Russian businessman who had been the one to take Brian and hurt him so much on that first night that Brian had been forced into the ring had somehow managed to escape a prison sentence; his lawyer had been that good. A few days later however, he had been found dead on the side of the road, well bits of him had been after his car had been somehow forced into the path of a speeding train, Dom had certainly smiled when he had received the phone call telling him that.

"Hey are we all eating today?"

Vinny asked him as he and Brian walked up the steps to the house.

"Unless you guys have got something else in mind."

"Nah, I'm too hungry."

Vinny told him as he wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and leaning his head on his lover's shoulders as he pulled Brian backwards into a hug. The smaller man leaned back into his much larger lovers arms and enjoyed the moment of stillness that he felt with the man, even now after a year he was still surprised at how at ease he now felt with Vinny.

He had not expected to, not after what had happened to him the year before but Vinny had been the one to hold him at night when he had woken up screaming from the nightmares that had plagued him for a long while after they had escaped here and still did on the odd night but each time Vinny was there to soothe him and to hold him until the tremors had ended and he fell back into an uneasy sleep.

Dom smiled as he looked at the two men as they all three moved through the house and into the backyard where the rest of the gang was waiting to celebrate their good fortune in being all together here in Mexico as a family again.

THE END


End file.
